


Loving Thyself.

by flickawhip



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Thyself.

The first time that Caprica Six woke up to find herself in bed with Gina Inverre she was a little surprised. It was only after it happened three more times that she realised why it was happening. She and Gina needed to feel loved, and to learn to love themselves. It was clear that, eventually, she and Gina had decided it was easier to love themselves when they were with someone else. Even if that someone else was basically them. The two of them had fallen into bed shortly after Gina was shot and killed by Cain. Caprica had been being ignored by Gaius and so... they had one another. 

Gina was there the second time she had fallen apart and, even as she felt her eyes slide closed she felt familiar hands slide down between her thighs.


End file.
